Field of the Invention
This invention concerns a product comprising a glass substrate with a thin film of metallic oxide, having the properties of low emissivity, low resistivity (high conductivity), and high transparency. The invention also concerns methods for the production of a glass substrate with a thin metal oxide film, in particular using the techniques of pyrolysis from metal derivatives or vacuum techniques. The applications of the product are also described. This type of product is, in fact, of great interest in respect of its applications, more especially in the field of building construction.
It is, however, also possible to use this product for its low resistivity property of the film, which is linked with its low emissivity property. For example, forming heating panes by providing electrical bus bars notably as a heating windscreen or rear window in an automobile.
Similarly, this product may be used in optoelectronic devices, notably as a transparent electrode.